Changes
by Sara Silvermoon
Summary: Naruto has been gone from the village for a number of years and when he returns he has undergone a lot of changes. Add a child into the mix with no idea who the father is and this is where I’m getting to ahead of myself...YAOI MPREG plz R&R RE-RE-WRITTEN
1. Announcement !

Dear Readers of the Story Changes,

Ok so I have some news for you all, I know it has been a very long time since I have updated with information about the story or where it stands BUT i have news, Changes is up and running again! Thank to the Lovely Muses of Mine and Angel Wing Sky who provided me with the chapters of the original storyline, now I have made major changes to the story but I hope you all like it because I have worked very hard to re-rw-write this. PLease enjoy the first chapter which will be posted after this announcement, Thank you !

COOKIES FOR ALL READERS !

CAKE FOR ALL REVIEWERS !

AND LOVE FOR ALL !

Uber- love to Ketsueki-kun ! (R.I.P)

Sara Silvermoon


	2. Cold

_**Changes**_

_**Written By:**_ _Sara Silvermoon_

_**Beta'd by: **__No one but I did have some help in this_

_**Word Count: **__1,528_

_**Pairings:**__ surprise ! _

_**Rating for this Chapter: **__G _

_**Overall Rating of Story:**__ M for later Chapters_

_**Genre: **__I don't know..._

_**Warnings:**__ There is no Warning for THIS chapter...Although it may be a bit confusing_

_**Short Summary:**__ Naruto has been gone from the village for a number of years and when he returns he has undergone a lot of changes. Add a child into the mix with no idea who the father is and this is where I'm getting to ahead of myself... YAOI MPREG_

_**Notes:**__ Re-written for all my faithful readers I'm sorry I just kind of dropped off the face of the earth...but here is the long awaited RE-re-written first chapter.. Heh Anyways, SPECIAL thanks to Angel Wing Sky for supplying me with the long lost chapters of the ORIGINAL Changes. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoying delving into writing it...Again. Baii!_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I Do Not Own Naruto, nor do I own any of it's Character's, I merely own the Plot and this penname, I am merely borrowing for the sake of this idea._

_**Cold**_

She ran blindly through the village, forgetting her skills made a faster way of travel, she chose instead to dart past civilians at a high speed. Toward the Giant gates of Konohagakure, which she soon reached slightly out of breath her chest heaved pulling in small amount of oxygen, then stopped as she held her breath. There, walking on the path toward her were two figures, a man visibly getting on in his years but still held that youthful glow and energy, and an effeminate teen reminiscent to an emotionless doll, his hair was not the same vibrant gold it was, but now a paler more delicate colour. His eyes once more blue than the sky now duller and darker, a window with no soul behind it. She let out the breath she was holding and her face went from happily expectant to a confused frown. This wasn't her Naruto, He wasn't even dressed the same, because the last she had seen of him he was an orange-clad overactive and over happy boy, now he was a taller more Lithe and silent long haired platinum blonde with not a trace of happiness in his steps, he now wore a garb that she wasn't even used to seeing, not that she could see much of anything he was wearing under the cloak he wore. The Older male still looked the same of course, Jiraiya he wore his usual attire as always. And he even talked cheerfully to Naruto as though he was like the one she remembered.

"Naruto..." She whispered.

His hair was in a high pony-tail that even then the ends reached below mid-back. Other than that She told herself he was the same boy, although a lot of changes had taken place to his outer appearance she smiled, he was probably still the same Naruto on the inside. '_They all had to grow up someday.'_ As she thought this he looked up to scan his surroundings as though just realizing they were entering a village. His eyes, even as she hoped, held no sign of a glimmer of life, almost like the Hyuuga clan, only blue. He mouth moved and the Elder Sannin smiled and laughed at whatever it was.

"N-Naruto?" she called nervously, sure she had no reason to be nervous, but she couldn't help but stutter at this "new" person.

His eyes passed over the masked ANBU then landed on her; he smiled slightly, just on the sides of his mouth, no emotion was there and she could see it, and then he nodded in her direction and as quickly as the smile was there it was gone. She couldn't understand why he was acting like this, but only deduced it was The Frog Summoner's fault. After all two years ago he had sent a letter to Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage, a letter saying he need more time to train Naruto, they were gone for another two years making it a total of four years

He was here again, the place which he had to endure his child-hood not enjoy. A Place he had to learn from mistakes he never made and own up to things he never did, always there to have the blame put on him, the scapegoat. He looked at the ANBU guarding the gates; Jiraiya nodded to them and handed their papers over.

"N-Naruto?"A girl's voice stuttered one he barely recognized from his younger years.

The blonde looked over to see a pinkette with green eyes, the one he'd been told that had a huge crush on The Younger Uchiha, the girl he had pretended to like, she looked sad and he didn't know why. He had smiled at her like she was expecting, but he didn't really remember how to. You see, this was supposed to be home, but he couldn't see it as that, it wasn't _his _memories he was seeing even if the things he saw happening in his mind seemed like they were happening to him, like your hand going extremely numb. It's almost there, you can _almost_ feel it and you can see that it's attached to your arm, _but_ it's like there's a shell around it and you know it's supposed to be yours, but you can't really see it as your own if you can't feel the pain. Like this girl, she was his former team-mate a girl he was supposed to have romantic feelings for and now she was just a stranger he barely recognised. And now he didn't feel anything toward her, if he tried, they'd be fake and cold they would hurt her emotions to have that, like a stale winter breeze lashing against any unprotected skin.

His memory told him that this was his place of origin and that these faces were friends, allies, and almost family. But that wasn't what his mind was telling him now; it was like two parts of his brain were arguing and the one that saying its all wrong was winning. He walked passed her without saying anything and heard her sputter slightly but Jiraiya-sensei  
quieted her with a

"I believe you should just let him become accustomed with everything at the moment Sakura-chan."

He stopped and said over his shoulder in a quiet voice. "Jiraiya-sensei, you said we should not waste time."

"Ah, yes of course Naruto, let's get going then." He replied. 

- - -

They soon arrived at the Hokage's office Jiraiya knocked politely and they were allowed entry. Inside they saw a woman with overly large breasts sitting at the desk situated near the window, there was monstrous pile of paper work sitting in front of this woman. There was a sake bottle on the desk and so he assumed this was the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama," Naruto bowed respectively while Jiraiya chose instead to  
approach in a slightly informal manner.

"Well Tsunade-hime here my report and here's my charge." He smiled like he'd just been announced the hokage. "He's just as I'd left with him."

"Naruto?" The Blonde woman looked beside her old-team-mate to see a boy as full of life as an empty sake bottle in a corner. A memory flashed through her mind of a younger happier Naruto, the one that she had expected to see on this day. "Whats with the use of honorifics?" She asked as she remembered what he used to call her.

"I am only showing respect, Hokage-sama." His head was bowed slightly still so he did not see her stand and pull him into a hug a mother would giver her child. She felt him flinch against her touch. She let go and looked at him, she could see his eyes held no emotion towards her, which broke her heart; a sadness welled up inside her.

"Naruto?" she asked concerned "Are you ok?"

He averted his eyes and nodded stiffly once. She let go rather reluctantly and watched him turn around, he stopped then handed her two scrolls with paper work in them. She sighed at the visible change in his demeanour and watched him disappear around the corner. 

"Naruto, what happened to you?" She muttered. 

"I can answer that!" She jumped at the over-enthusiastic response then glared.  
Jiraiya had a smile on his face, but that smile held no joy, it was cold.

"Look in the second scroll." 

Tsunade took a seat in her chair and set both on the desk before her she stared at them like they held the world most disturbing information, and hesitating for a second. She took the second one and held her breath as she unrolled it to see progress reports and notes on Naruto's Behaviour inside. Her mouth was twisted in annoyance as she read the  
contents. A shocked look over came her features as she looked at Jiraiya hoping this  
was some sort of prank. The seriousness of his face told her it was not so. 

"What exactly happened...?" She asked quietly.

"You'll have to ask him yourself Tsunade. He wouldn't even tell me the full story, but then I think he just doesn't remember." a reply voiced just as quiet.

She nodded slowly and took the new information in. Standing slowly she took some of the papers from a pile and started reading through them, pulling an escapist act in busying herself with something so that the information she had just read would not cause her a break down of sorts.

He was alone again, something he liked to do a lot lately, just to think about everything that had happened to him in the past few years. He was happy; he actually liked living in the woods, with Jiraiya-sensei and few other helping him train to be more...well we'll get to that later and helping raise his young one, he looked down and opened his cloak slightly, a child about three years old strapped to his abdomen, a sleeping jutsu placed on him. He smiled slightly and a glimmer shone in his eyes, they couldn't tell but he was 'not who everyone thought he was. He sighed; it was hard trying to walk on two legs, even after four years of practise.

_**Authors End Note:**_

**Ok, so I forgot to put the legend in... I don't care...I do... but I just kind of don't... I actually don't even know why I'm writing this little thing Seraphim XII kind of told me I should do this.**

**Not too sure why but here goes, my thoughts on this chapter, I think it could have been longer and have more conversation in, but I decided against it, for the sake of my aching knuckles, which might I add are hurting as I type this. I think if I added more conversation in I would of ended up with a crack chapter...my mind tends to wander to more random, stupid and what I find kind of funny I guess, but it only happens during conversation sections of my writing, or when I'm speaking my ideas out loud to ... well Ketsueki-kun who was one of my muses for this... great now I'm sad... Anyways XII was also one of my muses before along with Ketsueki, so this is Dedicated to them (^_^) Thank you for helping me write this !**

**And Of course to Angel Wing Sky, this chapter couldn't of happened without you !**

**Until the Next Chapter (which I will be working on as soon as I rest my hands) !**

**COOKIES FOR ALL READERS !**

**CAKE FOR ALL REVIEWERS !**

**AND LOVE FOR ALL !**

_Uber- love to Ketsueki-kun ! (R.I.P)_


End file.
